Toxic Romance
by FuckingBroStrider69
Summary: \\ In the shadows of night ,trapped in the room with blood stains, so bright on the wall's. A man with glowing blue eye's stands before me, in one hand his bat hit's the ground , In the other hand he held the one I loved ,so dear to me. Closing my eye's I heard the thud of his body and the blood soaked bat, chills running up my spine as he spoke. His voice broken I heard him


Toxic Romance

Chapter's (1:Japan,2:France,3:America )

Chapter 1# Deadly Ordeals

\\ In the shadows of night ,trapped in the room with blood stains, so bright on the wall's. A man with glowing blue eye's stands before me, in one hand his bat hit's the ground , In the other hand he held the one I loved ,so dear to me. Closing my eye's I heard the thud of his body and the blood soaked bat, chills running up my spine as he spoke. His voice broken I heard him calling me "J...Japan,...JAPAN...!"/

Japan waking up to see his room walls bear, but France is not there. His face pale and frozen with fright from the memory of his nightmare. Suddenly he heard the floor boards creek from the other side of his door, searching the sides of his bed for his weapon in fear that his nightmare was coming true. Popping his head threw was France his golden locks shines as his head tilts to the side,He said in a sweet tone "Oh, Japan you are awake". Japan turned his head to see his beloved France holding a tray filled to the brims with french delights. Japans eyes filled with tears and a smile breaches to the surface of his face. "Are ...you alright Japan?" He asked seeing Japans eyes water,He sets the tray on the ground and walked fast to his side,France put his hand on Japans shoulder and pulled him close into his embrace. Japan being his collective self tried so hard not to cry, encase he would worry France more and then he whispered in a soft voice "Yes...I'm ...fine,I am sorry to have worried you". He looked at him with the biggest smile he could dawn on his already bright face and nodded his head , Grabbing for the tray of food he said"Ok , as long as you are ok jappy, here I made you breakfast". He slowly lifted his head to look at him then the tray and brought a small smile to his face, a tear managing to fall down his cheek, grabbing for the tray he put it on the ground holding on to France ,he put his face agents his neck more tears falling. As he felt the tears run down his neck he held his partner close and tight asking " Are you sure, you're really alright Mon cher?". He clenched his fist holding on to his shirt keeping his face agents his neck he whispered "...Please...Just d...don't leave...don't leave me...". Pulling him to where he can see his face he started to cry, as he looked him in the eye's he said,"Mon cher ,I would never leave you and I shall not, not now , or ever.". He pull him close again rubbing his back,he kisses his head trying to consul him with tears running down both their faces. He rocked his love back and forth softly humming a french lullaby to him, trying to calm him down. Sitting up fully he gets on top of him before he could even finish his lullaby, kissing his neck softly he smiled rubbing up his shirt. leaning foreword he whispered "France...I want you" he slowly laid back with a little smirk across his face waiting for him. Bending down getting face to face he kissed his love deeply running his hands up along his chest he gently undid japans shirt,as he did he helped take it off then he softly kissed his neck down to his collar bone biting down on it playfully. Squeaking in a whisper he laid his head to the side, submitting to his desires he pulled up on his lovers shirt, biting his lip at the sight of his tone and fit body. Pulling off the shirt he would get back face to face with him then sweetly asked " Are you ready Jappy ?" ,with a quick nod from him they both removed their pants and France his boxers. Gripping a hold of japans he tried to slide them off, both already about to blow from just mere excitement. Japan swayed his hip's to help his lover slide his boxers off,with jappy staring up at his face with his golden locks falling in front of face ,France grabbed his legs holing them up and pushed back. Smiling he slowly began to prod at his lovers entrance, as jappy bit into his lip from the tight presser, his phone started to go off. France tried to ignore the phone, but once again japan

had to answer it. "ahhhhhh! japan, I wanted to-ah know If you would like to have dinner with me an Germany.(Vas did I tell you I don't want to have dinner with people tonight,I wanted it to be just ustonight.)"

A little Italy shouted loudly threw the phone a faint angry Germany in the background. "...I suppose we could, me and France need a night away from home.(Oh yay , a night where I don't cook...but Germany is scary!)".


End file.
